My Hawaii Five O Story  Danny and Gabby
by Shelley67
Summary: This is just a spin on how things could have ended differently with Gabby and Danny on the beach with Grace.


Hi everyone: I love Hawaii Five 0 and have been reading all the great fan fiction out here and decided I would give one a try. As Danny Williams is my favorite character I am writing a little different ending to last night's episode with him, Gabby and Grace on the beach. Would appreciate any thoughts or comments. It's just a short one and thank you for reading.

Danny just go out there and join them Steve said as he looked at his partner watching Gabby and Grace on the Beach.

Steve this is my controlled environment not yours Danny replied as he continued looking at the two of them on the beach. Fine, Alright, Ok I am done Steve said as he gestured zipping his lips with a big goofy grin on his face. Well now that makes me want to go out there Danny said as he got up and headed out to where Gabby and Grace were making something in the sand.

I don't think I have ever seen Danny this nervous before Chin said as he looked over at Steve who was watching Danny. I don't think it is nerves Kono said with a slight smile on her face. Nope the man is in love Kamakona chimed in. It is just so good to see him happy Kono replied. Yes, yes it is Steve replied as Danny finally reached Gabby and Grace.

Hey you two Danny said as looked down at them. Dad look what Gabby and I made Grace said. It is beautiful monkey he replied as he smiled over at Gabby. Here you put this down Grace said as she handed Danny a shell. Oh no I don't want to mess it up Danny said. You won't Grace said as she smiled at him. Ok how is that Danny replied as he looked at his work. Perfect Grace replied. I agree perfect Gabby added.

Where you going Danny asked as Grace got up. I am taking a shell to Uncle Steve Grace replied as she ran towards everyone else. If I didn't know any better I think my daughter wanted us to be alone Danny said as he sat down next to Gabby. She really is amazing Danny, I am so glad you finally introduced me to her Gabby replied. So am I Danny said as he took a hold of her hand. You know you really didn't have to bring reinforcements Gabby said. I know I just Danny stuttered. Danny what is it Gabby asked as she turned and looked at him, are you scared to be alone with me and your daughter Gabby asked? No, no that is not it at all Danny said, I have wanted for some time now to introduce you to her. Then what is it Gabby asked as she took his hands in hers.

It's I just haven't really been with anyone or dated since my divorce Danny said quietly. I see Gabby said. You see Gabby, Grace is my world and i love her more than anything and I just wanted to be sure things were good with us before you met, I don't want to see her heart broke again if things didn't work out with us Danny replied. Danny you have nothing to worry about, I love spending time with you, I am not going anywhere Gabby said. You truly are amazing and I can see how much Grace adores you Danny said as he slid a little closer to her. And I adore her, you are a wonderful father and I want to know everything there is to know about Grace's father Gabby said. I like the sound of that Danny replied as he brought his lips to Gabby's in a tender kiss.

Uncle Steve Grace hollered as she ran up to him and everyone else. Hey there what are you doing up here, why aren't you with your daddy and Gabby Steve asked as she climbed up in the chair next to him. I wanted to give this to you Grace said as she handed him a shell. It is beautiful, thank you Steve replied. And I wanted to give Dad and Gabby some time alone together Grace said. Smart girl Chin laughed. And Danny was worried Kono said. What was Dad worried about Grace asked.

Come here sweetie Steve said as he got up and him and Grace walked a little ways out on the beach away from everyone. Uncle Steve is something wrong Grace asked, her worried face looking up at Steve. Gracie you have nothing to worry about everything is fine Steve said. But Grace began. Gracie your daddy was just a little nervous about you meeting Gabby tonight, that is why we are all here Steve said. Dad has nothing to be worried about Grace said. I told him that Steve said as he took a quick look out of his eye and saw Danny and Gabby enjoying their kiss. Was he afraid I wouldn't like her Grace asked, because I do really I do.

I think Danno was just nervous because you are his number one girl and this is the first time he is introducing you to someone he cares about Steve explained. Oh he doesn't have to be nervous I am glad he found someone Grace said. I will tell you a little secret Steve said as he knelt down next to her I am glad too. Mom has Stan and I want dad to have someone so he isn't alone when I am not with him Grace replied. I can see how much you love your daddy Steve said. Oh I do and I am really glad Gabby makes him happy and I can't wait until we spend more time together Grace said. Well I think your dad will like that too Steve said as Danny and Gabby walked up to them.

I would like what Danny asked as he looked at Steve who stood back up. Hey Gabby why don't we give these two a minute, you come with me and we will go back and join everyone else Steve said. Steven, Danny said as he looked at the big grin on his face. Don't worry Danno I won't tell her anything to embarrassing Steve laughed as he and Gabby went back and joined the others.

You want to tell me what that was all about Danny said as he looked down at Grace. Uncle Steve and I were just talking Grace said. Oh brother Danny replied as he ran his hands through his hair. Dad it is ok, you don't have to be nervous anymore I like Gabby really I do Grace said. Who told you I was nervous Danny asked as he knelt down in front of her. Uncle Steve Grace replied. Oh really, make sure you remind me to have a nice long chat with your Uncle Steve later Danny said. I am really glad I met Gabby tonight Grace said with a smile on her face. So I take it you like her Danny asked hopefully. Oh yes I do, I like her a lot and can't wait until we spend time together again Grace replied.

You do know that even though I am seeing Gabby you are still my number one girl, my monkey Danny said. Yep and you are my Danno and I love you very much Grace said as she gave him a hug. I love you too, now let's get back to everyone, I don't want to leave Gabby with your Uncle Steve for to long Danny said as he and Grace headed back and joined everyone else.


End file.
